Memories
by evie1270
Summary: An old enemy shows up and kidnaps Nightwing and those closest to him. The Team finds out about two other people he really cares about. Birdflash, lots of angst. Contains Jai and Iris! Rated T for violence and torture. Nightwing and Artemis friendship. Dick-centric. Focusing on Dick and Jai's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

****-{GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS}-****

**I HAVE AN IDEA!**

**YOU MIGHT LIKE IT!**

**So... I think this is gonna be a little series. Or a two-shot. I guess. If I can pull it off, it'll be good.**

**It's Thanksgiving weekend in Canada. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**WARNING-CONTAINS SLASH aka BOYxBOY BIRDFLASH FOREVER {FANGIRL SHRIEK}**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC AND YOUNG JUSTICE. If I owned either Birdflash would be canon.**

**SO MUCH ANGST.**

**NOTE- Wally is 30 and The Flash. Dick is 28 and Nightwing. They've been married {YAY} for 8 years. {Since Wally was 22 and Dick was 20}**

**I don't know if you can tell, but I don't really feel normal today.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Niiiggghhhhttwing.'

Nightwing blinked. A bright white light shone into his eyes.

'Niiiggghhhhhhhhttttwiiiinnnnnggg.'

'Who's... who's there?'

'Nightwing. Finally. Yer awake. Or, should I call ya Dick?' Nightwing's masked eyes widened. The voice laughed. It was deep, probably an older man. 'That's right, Richard. I know who y'are. But I just want to know; Do ya recognize me?'

The light continued to shine in Dick's eyes. 'Come to where I can see you, coward. Or are you afraid to show your face?'

The man laughed again. 'I ain't scared of _you,_ little birdie. Yer just like yer dad. So strong and tough. But tha' didin stop mama in' papa from fallin', di'it?'

Nightwing attempted to lunge forward, but he was handcuffed to a chair. The light stopped shining in his eyes, and he looked down and realized his utility belt and weapons were gone. Suddenly his mask was ripped of his eyes. ''S been a while, Dickie. Ya've grown a lot since I las' saw ya. How long 'go was that? 20 years? Oh, where does tha' time go?'

Nightwing slowly lifted up his head to meet the eyes of his captor.

'Tony Zucco.'

The mobster smirked. 'I figured I'd pay you a visit, since I'm out of jail now, and all. No hard feelings, right?' He stuck out his hand as if expecting Nightwing to shake it . The black and blue costumed man just glared. Zucco snorted.

'Yeah, I know. You hate me, I'm going to hell, why am I out of jail, blah blah blah. Those, my friend, are just details. Do ya wanna know wha' I'm gonna do to ya?'

Nightwing remained silent, simply glaring at the man.

'Well, after ya put me in the slammer, I figured I shoud keep ma hands of ya, so when I got out, I just wanna'd see what ya'd been up to. Then I hear ya got hitched, an' I wasn't even invited to the weddin'! So let's see what's behind curtain numba one!'

A dark curtain Nightwing couldn't see in the dark opened and a light on the ceiling light up, revealing a certain red-headed speedster, in the same tied-up position as Dick.

'Wally!' The Flash, who had clearly been drugged, seemed to stir at his lover calling his name.

'Dick?' Wally squinted, as if that would help him see.

'Let him go. I won't fight you if you just let him go!

Tony laughed. 'Oh, don' get ahead a me, Dickie. You're not the Boy Wonder no more neither. There's a new one. And a Batgirl too. You go' yourself a lil' Bat family now. That brings us to curtain numba two!'

Another curtain, next to Wally's opened, where there were three chairs, occupied by mask less, tied-up and gagged superheroes. One held Batgirl, or Barbara Gordon. Another held Robin, or Tim Drake. The last held Bruce Wayne, the boy billionaire, in his Batman uniform.

Nightwing said nothing, he just stared blankly at his partners, who were struggling to undo their restraints.

'And ya even got yourself a coupla friends! A couple of other heroes! Curtain three!'

Yet another curtain pulled back revealing the rest of the original Young Justice team along with Red Arrow. Artemis, now going by Tigress, looked up and saw Nightwing...without his mask.

'Nightwing... N-Nightwing is Grayson?'

'He sure is, girlie.' Tony turned to face Artemis. The other heroes were starting to wake up from the effects of the drug, but Artemis already seemed alert.

'Who the hell are you?!'

'Name's Tony Zucco. I ran the mafia round here 20 som'in years ago. Then I killed that lil' bird's folks cuz they wouldn't pay me protection.' He gestured to Nightwing. 'Used to call 'em the Flyin' Graysons. Til' I made 'em the Fallin' Graysons. Then Bats here - er, Bruce, I guess, took the kid in. Long story short, he became Robin and I got put in the slammer. Then I got out, an' decided to see what the lil' birdie's been up to. Speakin' a which. The final cur'in, numba four!'

The final curtain opened to reveal two children, a girl and a boy, both no more then six. The girl had medium length, red hair and blue eyes, while the boy had black hair and green eyes. They were tied up, and the girl looked like she hadn't eaten in days, and was barely conscious.

Dick's eyes widened and he fought insanely hard against his restraints. 'NO! LET THEM GO!'

The boy looked up at Dick. 'Taticul! Taticul!'

'Jai! Iris! Let them go, Zucco! Let them go, all of them! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt them!'

'S'wrong, kiddo? Ya scared I'll hurt yer kids?'

Artemis looked at the two children. 'Your... kids?'

Tony smirked. 'Ya didn't tell yer friends 'bout the kiddos? Makes sense. Probably didn't wanna put 'em in trouble. Didn't work out for ya, Dickie.' Zucco walked over to a bag. 'Something else I heard, Nightwing. Turns out, there was _three_ Robins. And I heard what happened to the second one. So.' He pulled a crowbar out of the bag. 'I think yer son'll go the same way.' He walked over to Jai and lifted the crowbar above his head.

'Nu! Jai! Nu va atingeti de el! Oprire! Nu! Te omor, Zucco! Oprire!' Dick fought against his restraints.

Zucco laughed. 'After I'm done with him, I'll kill yer lil' girl, and everyone else!'

The crowbar landed in the young boy's side, the sound of breaking ribs and screams echoed through the air.

Zucco was only a couple minutes into beating Jai with the crowbar, but to Dick it felt like hours. Wally, Roy, M'gann, Kaldur, Conner and Bruce had all passed out from the extra dose of drugs. Tim wasn't doing to well, and Barbara and Artemis were as tied up as Dick. So there was nothing he could do, but watch. Watch his son be beaten to a bloody pulp just like Jason. His thoughts were clouded by the screams of pain and begging from his son, until his lung collapsed and he couldn't make a noise. A couple hits later and Zucco turned to face Dick.

'Yer kid's not breathing no more.' He smiled a giant evil grin, not unlike Joker's, his face covered with Jai's blood. 'Yer a failure, kid. Ya couldn't save yer parents, and ya couldn't save yer son. Ya won't be able to save anybody, kid.'

As if on cue, the Justice League and the newer members of Young Justice chose that moment to break into the warehouse. Beast Boy, Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Green Lantern, Captain Atom and Green Arrow started untying all the abducted heroes while Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter took down Zucco.

The second Green Lantern had untied Nightwing, the ebony was on the ground, holding onto his son. Tears fell down his face as he realized Jai's heart wasn't beating. He held the boy tighter and sobbed, his heart aching at the pain of losing his only son.

****-{FIN}-****

**So... angsty...can't...breathe...**

**Gah. It was difficult to write that.**

**I didn't know how I was going to end this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 will be up sometime soon.**

**I really had no clue what I was doing writing this. Just had to get the idea down.**

**Translation- 'No! Jai! Don't touch him! Stop! No! I'll kill you, Zucco! Stop!'**

**If you didn't know, Dick was speaking Romanian.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	2. Chapter 2

****-{Sup.}-****

**Did the last chapter depress those who read it? This story isn't as popular. It doesn't seem like a lot of people like it. **

**But what can I say? I'm erupting with inspiration.**

**Shout out**** to XxTheDeadlyBlackxX.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. All rights go to DC and Young Justice.**

**Warning- CONTAINS SLASH.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

Green eyes slowly open. His body feels like it's floating through the air, but all he can see is darkness. His skin feels like it's covered in bubbles. He feels a humming in his ears. He thinks he should be panicking, but he feels strangely calm. Then the humming dims and the delayed panic sets in. Then a voice.

'Jai...'

'Taticul? T-Taticul! Where... what...'

'Nu... Jai...'

'Taticul! What's going on? Taticul?'

A different voice came. 'Jai... c'mon kid... st-stay with me...'

'D-Daddy? Daddy! Taticul! Help me! Help!'

Somebody else. Jai doesn't recognize the voice. It's a woman's voice, but it's fairly low and scratchy.

'Is he gonna make it?'

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Jai sat up in his hospital bed, covered in sweat.

Dick was sitting next to the bed, in a chair. His hair was a mess, he looked like he hadn't showered in days. His skin was pale and his blue eyes seemed dull. Tear stains ran down his cheeks.

Nightwing tried to not react when Jai sat up with a blood-curling scream. Doctor Thompkins made sure Dick understood that if Jai ever woke up, he would probably suffer from severe amnesia and wouldn't recognize anybody.

Jai looked around the room, panicking. There was nothing Dick wanted more then to hold him and tell him everything was okay. But that would just scare Jai even more.

For almost a minute neither move. Then Jai throws his arms around Dick's neck.

'Taticul!' Jai started to cry into his father's shoulder. Dick sighed with relief and smiled.

'How do you feel, Jai?'

The younger boy releases the hold on his father, who has tears in his own eyes.

'Scared. Happy. I don't know. I wanna go home. I wanna see Daddy and Irey. When can I go home? Is Irey okay? Did the bad guy hurt her?'

Dick laughed. 'Iris is fine. She's just hungry, so is Dad.'

Jai crawls onto Dick's lap and rests his head onto his shoulder.

'Jai...' Dick held the boy closer. 'I...I'm sorry. When you were born, I should have stopped being a hero. It just put your life in danger. If I wasn't Nightwing, this wouldn't have happened. So I-I'm gonna quit. You and Iris deserve better then this. I'm so sorry I put you through that, Jai. And I-'

'Taticul, I don't want you to stop being Nightwing. Lots of people are safer because you save them from the bad guys. Please, Taticul. Still save people. Please?'

Jai looked at his father, his eyes glimmering like emeralds. Eyes just like Wally's. Dick smiled.

'If that's what you want. But if you _ever _get hurt again because of me, Nightwing's done. Deal?'

Jai grinned. 'Deal.' He put his head back down on Dick's shoulder. He fell asleep to his father's heartbeat.

****-{FIN}-****

**I'm drowning in fluffiness. What do you think? Is it too much? I hope not. Expect a lot more of Jai and Iris in future stories. **

**I don't know if this is going to confuse you guys. If there was something you didn't understand, tell me. I don't mind constructive criticism.**

**Jai and Iris call Dick Taticul because it means father in Romanian. Even though I'm pretty sure Dick actually speaks Romani, I can't find a translator for that. I don't know. I thought it would be cute if they used his first language.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
